1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to slide rails, and more particularly, to ultrathin slide rails which are capable of rapid installation and removal and are designed particularly for being installed in the chassis of computers, electric appliances or medical equipment. The slide rails are specially configured to provide an ultrathin three-section slide rail mechanism such that rapid installation and removal of the slide rails are achievable through auxiliary pins and resilient fasteners.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rails are commonly used with a variety of apparatuses, such as industrial computers, servers and control devices of electric appliances, to provide operational flexibility and efficient use of space while enabling easy expansion or maintenance. For an apparatus to use slide rails, symmetric slide rail posts are generally built in a chassis of the apparatus, so that plural sets of symmetric slide rails, along with hosts (e.g., industrial computers) secured thereon, can be installed across the corresponding slide rail posts in such a way that contraction or extension of the two- or three-section slide rails allows the laterally or vertically stacked hosts to be pushed into the chassis for use or pulled out therefrom for expansion, replacement, inspection or maintenance.
A pair of conventional slide rails are each composed of a set of inner and outer rail sections that are contractible and extensible for adjusting a length of each slide rail In consideration of the extended length and structural strength of the slide rails, a two- or three-section slide rail typically has an overall thickness of about 12.7 to 13 mm. However, a slide rail according to the present invention that is capable of full extension has a combined core thickness of only about 5.2 to 5.8 mm. Practically speaking, a pair of thinner slide rails not only save more room for use, but are also more advantageous during manufacture, storage or transportation.
In addition, the conventional slide rails are generally secured to the slide rail posts of a chassis either by screws passing through bent sections formed at both ends of the slide rails and the slide rail posts, or by fastening blocks which fasten the slide rails to fastening holes of the slide rail posts, so that hosts secured on the slide rails are allowed to slide into or out of the chassis as described above.